A War Between Clans
by xxSiriusxxforeverxx
Summary: This a story for the challenge: the grammar nights and the story liners on the coolest forum ever. Seapaw and Flashpaw are both unhappy in their different clans, feeling that something is missing. They both don't fit in, but when GrammarClan and StoryClan go to war over a petty reason, the rejected apprentices might be the only ones able to see through the hate, and stop the war..


**Okay, this is the story for Striker in the Night's challenge, on my forum, the coolest forum ever. The challenge was: the grammar nights and story liners. **

**You had to make a story about GrammarClan and StoryClan fighting over which Clan was more important. Here we go!**

Seapaw followed her mentor, Watersplash, to the edge of the GrammarClan border. Watersplash kept talking about how stupid StoryClan was, and about all the recent battles, instead of teaching Seapaw how to hunt. She had promised they were going to hunt today!

"What about hunting?" interrupted Seapaw, earning a glare from her mentor. Watersplash lifted her head primly and fluffed out her gray fur.

"_Excuse me Watersplash, you said we were maybe going to hunt. Are we still going to hunt?_" Watersplash corrected strictly. Seapaw sighed.

"Sorry," she meowed, her tail drooping. They were never going to be able to hunt...

"_I am very sorry, Watersplash_," Watersplash meowed, correcting her again. Seapaw suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She would much rather be in StoryClan, where the cats told excited, plot twisting stories, full of romance and adventure. And she seemed to be the only cat...still, she couldn't bear listening to cats talk when they had horrible grammar.

"Seapaw are you listening to me?" snapped Watersplash.

"No," answered Seapaw truthfully. Watersplash opened her mouth for another correction probably; _no I am not, Watersplash_. Seapaw kept talking.

"No, I am not Watersplash," she meowed gracefully. Watersplash flicked her tail, pleased.

"Now, as I was saying..."

...O...O...O...

Flashpaw listened eagerly to the Poppyshine's story, tail twitching. Despite her bad grammar, the regal old elder was spinning a tail full of adventure and love, and heroes Flashpaw could only dream of.

"And that how Blackstar kill the GrammarClan cat," she finished, curling her tail around a mouse that Flashpaw had brought her and drew it close.

"That amazing!" he yelped, wishing he could be a hero.

"I know Flashpaw, get you over to you mentor now," she meowed, wagging her tail sternly. He nodded, regretfully leaving the elders den, and entering his sunny camp, full of cats sharing tongues. His paws crunched in the sand and dirt as he made his way over to Brightclaw, who was sitting in a patch of shade under the overhang of the warriors den, sharing tongues with Sweetlight, the prettiest she-cat in StoryClan.

"Hey Brightclaw, what we do now?" he meowed respectfully. Brightclaw lifted his head lazily, the great deputy looking scornfully at his Apprentice.

"I no time for you! Git! Go play with Larkpaw!" he snapped, turning his full attention back to Sweetlight who was curled romantically in the crook of his neck. Flashpaw sighed. No one liked him accept for the elders and Larkpaw.

"Why you still here? Git!" repeated Brightclaw, narrowing his eyes nastily. Hastily, Flashpaw scrambled away, and almost bumped into a pretty light brown she-cat with light blue eyes flecked with gold and white.

"Flashpaw," she murmured, and he recognized her instantly.

"Hey Larkpaw, what you been doing?" he meowed, searching for proper Grammar. Larkpaw always tried to tell good stories and have good Grammar, and he always wanted to please her. She cocked her head, smiling.

"You want to go eat a mouse?" she asked quietly and slowly, coming up with the right words.

"Sure, I would like to eat mouse with you!" Flashpaw exclaimed, in his excitement forgetting to have good Grammar. He blushed. But she didn't seem to notice and just led him over to a freshly killed mouse.

...O...O...O...

"StoryClan has bragged about their importance to many times. We, GrammarClan, must go to war with them, on account for their nasty, unruly behavior!" yowled Lilystar, her gorgeous voice laced with emotion.

"To war against StoryClan!" shouted GrammarClan back, their eyes gleaming bloodthirstily. A pang of horror shot through Seapaw as she watched her Clanmates stream out of camp to the StoryClan border.

Couldn't they hear them selves? They were going to war because StoryClan was bragging? Her heart pounding, she raced after her Clan knowing she had to do something...

...O...O...O...

"Echostar! GrammarClan is running to us! They attacking!" shouted Berryheart, a young warrior of StoryClan, in bad Grammar. Flashpaw shot to his paws, feeling his fur spike up.

"Everyone, git ready. They coming!" Echstar meowed, quickly running to the front of her Clan. Nervously Flashpaw joined the mass of cats standing at the entrance to camp.

"GrammarClan attack!" yowled a new voice. GrammarClan burst into camp, a fierce white tabby with black eyes leading them. Fear pounding in his heart, Flashpaw leaped into battle against a gray she-cat twice his size. The she-cat spat well thought of perfect insults at him, and he weakly tried to reply in his weak Grammar.

Her claws sliced into him and she pinned him down, her blazing amber eyes inches from his face.

"This will be the last time StoryClan brags!" she hissed, still in perfect grammar.

"No, we always be stronger, better, and braver then you," he meowed back bravely, shutting his eyes.

"Stupid tom. You have horrible Grammar. I would correct you, but I must kill you!" she laughed cruelly. Spots danced before Flashpaw's eyes his she sunk her claws into his neck.

"Waterslash! Stop!" called a new voice frantically. The weight disappeared, and he opened his eyes just in time to see a blue streak push the gray she-cat off, who he assumed to be Watersplash.

A light blue apprentice she-cat hurried over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Flashpaw nodded, weakly sitting up. Surprisingly she didn't phrase her sentence as perfectly as other GrammarClanners. More like Larkpaw. Normal.

"What your name?" the she cat asked, "I'm Seapaw.

Having no idea why he was still talking to her he answered bewilderedly, "I'm Flashpaw." Seapaw nodded gravely.

"We need to stop this..."

...O...O...O...

To Seapaw's surprise, the ginger tom called Flashpaw nodded vigorously. She smiled, but then looked around hopelessly; what were they to do? Just then a sharp voice rang out.

"This will be the end of StoryClan!" spat Lilystar, from her position on top of Echostar. Echostar struggled furiously, her eyes glaring with hate.

"Never!" spat the StoryClan leader in surprise, but her eyes widened in fear as Lilystar's jaws loomed down towards her neck.

"No!" shouted Flashpaw from next to Seapaw. She stiffened in surprise, and everyone who had stopped to watch the Leaders looked at Flashpaw. He trembled slightly but steeled his gaze.

"Once they were two Clans, StoryClan and GrammarClan. They both think they were better then the other one," Flashpaw started shakily.

"Once there were two Clans, StoryClan and GrammarClan. They both thought that that were better then each other," corrected Seapaw gently, pressing her pelt against Flashpaw.

They continued on like that, Flashpaw weaving a wonderful sorry full of battles and hate, and Seapaw steadfastly correcting his grammar, until he finished, smiling at her.

"See? We do need each other! GrammarClan may have perfect English, but they have no imagination for stories. And while StoryClan tell wonder full tales, a story can be very confusing and bad without proper Grammar," Seapaw called out.

Wonderment was in everyone's eyes. With Flashpaw next to her, and the leaders now standing side by side, Seapaw had a feeling everything was going to be okay...

**Well, how did you like it? Just so you know, when StoryClan talked it was supposed to be all messed up like that. Hope you liked it! XD**

**-Foxstar of the Coolest Forum Ever**


End file.
